1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a voltage testing device and a voltage testing method for a central processing unit (CPU).
2. Description of Related Art
A CPU of a server sends a subsystem vendor ID (SVID) data to a voltage regulator when the server is powered on. The voltage regulator sends a voltage to the inner core of the CPU to supply power for the inner core according to the SVID data. However, when there is something wrong with the voltage regulator there may be high value voltage sent to the inner core that burns out the CPU.